Horus
Horus (ホルス) is the Egyptian God of the Sky and air and one of the Harmony Gods known as The Harmonious God and serves his Master - Goku. Horus watch over the Universe for very long time, longer than God of Destruction. He control the sky and the land with his watchful eyes as the God of Harmony. Horus is also the leader of the Harmony Gods and is also the Grand Priest of the 10th Multiverse. Horus is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality: Horus is base on a strong resemble of a falcon that adapt on Egyptian Falcon. He have black and white feather on his body. He's well muscular and the clothing is base on Egyptian god in red and white on him. And wearing a golden beard that's base on Pharaoh. He's also holding a golden staff with a falcon head on it that cover in entire gold. Horus serve Lord and Master of the Omni-king - Goku / Da'at and no others, that Horus is one the strongest of all Harmony God and stronger to compare on God of Destruction - Universe 1 - Iwne and the others as well. He also taught them about understand about power of being God of Destruction, knowing he is the chief among of all Harmony that about destroy in complete rampage without permission or notice on their tutors - the Angel and himself and the others. If they broken the laws about fight argument, they will be punishment from their committed from their refuse without question. Horus is the leader of all Harmony God and the strongest of them all, that he could easily beat many Harmony God knowing he is the leaders of them all. He fought in the Chaos Wars to stop Lucfier puppets and followers from his betrayal that Lucifer want to reclaim his rightful place in heaven and all Omni-point relaem and witness him from trial and saw him banish from his crime against all Omni-King. Horus is much stronger than all God of Destructions and Harmony God as well. Until he met newest candidate: Tail, yet when he look at him as the baby, and see great protenial that Tail will make a fine Harmony God in the future yet he decided to raise him like a son he ever had that Tail will make a fine new leader of all Harmony God. According to the Grand Priest that he couldn't defeated Horus that he's stronger than any Angel. And according to Whis that Horus is few strongest in all relaem. Horus is strongest of all Harmony God that no one defeat him in single. And he can be quite ruthless from all who make fun of him. Except Tail that he won't mind at all. Powers and Abilities As the Eygptian God of the Sky, Horus is one of the most powerful Egyptian Gods in existence, second only to his grandfather Amun-Ra. Horus's power is said to be comparable to that of the Grand Priest and Athena in which he possesses the power to easily defeat Erion in battle. Goku stated that Horus is the most powerful Harmony God in existence as his power is said to be virtually superior to all of the other Harmony Gods. Whis said that Horus possesses the power to be immune to the Erasure technique as he can withstand its side effects. His power level is about 189,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Horus is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. He is not as strong as the Omni-Kings. Absolute Speed: Horus can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Horus can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. He is not as fast as the Omni-Kings. Absolute Durability: '''Horus is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Horus '''Sky Manipulation: '''As the Egyptian God of the Sky, Horus can create, shape and manipulate the sky and everything in it, including all the aspects of the weather. '''Air Manipulation: '''As the Egyptian God of the Sky, Horus can create, shape and manipulate air, the common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen) surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. '''Erasure Immunity: As the most powerful member of the Harmony Gods, Horus cannot be erased from existence, is not affected by powers like Nonexistence and Nothingness Manipulation, and will continue existing even after all of existence has ended. But he can be erased by Goku. Nigh-Omnipotence: Horus wields almost supreme power, but he has some form of limitation/weakness that limits his power and prevents him from gaining true omnipotence. Nigh-Omnipresence: '''Horus is present almost everywhere at the same time, usually being limited by/within a certain domain, such as time, space, or nothingness. '''Nigh-Omniscience: Horus knows almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details or being limited in other ways, possibly only being able to see one timeline or universe, or have just small patches of information that are missing or blocked out. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Horus can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Horus is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. * Mass Teleportation – Using his fellow angels as a beacon, Horus is capable of instantly transporting both the angel and any people within said the god's vicinity into where Horus is currently located. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement - Horus's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Horus's ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and a universe. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Horus. Horus raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. * Kamehameha '''- Horus can automatically use the Kamehameha technique. He holds his hands near one of his sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then he throws his palms forward to fire the beam. He uses this technique after Goku taught it to him. * '''God Kamehameha - It is one of the most powerful variations of the Kamehameha technique. First Horus either lifts his hands joined together in the air, or joins his hands to his side. Then, he charges the attack with his hands drawn his side, like a regular Kamehameha. Finally, he fires the attack towards his opponent in the form of an bluish-red energy wave. Transformation Ultra Instinct Horus obtained this form, after Goku taught it to him. Horus's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. His power level in this form is about 1,134,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Horus achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Horus became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Horus gains a complex silver and yellow aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. His power level in this form is about 2,268,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationship: Goku & Horus: Two of them are strong connection, between he trust Goku and trust him as well that Both of them are like brother or better yet, Brother of Arm, knowing the two of them are strongest team to all Gods and Harmony. The Grand Priest and Horus: Two of them are getting along as well, knowing they're understand about peace and understand of the law itself. He also warn about The Grand Priest sons and Daughters about understandable and understand about mentor to God of Destruction. Category:Gods Category:Angels Category:Acrosians Category:Protagonists Category:Characters